


Dancing in Stilettos in the Snow

by sullacat



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon What Canon, F/M, Grad Student Darcy, Healing Sex, Injured Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullacat/pseuds/sullacat
Summary: Darcy doesn't need more stress in her life.Enter Clint Barton, stage right.





	Dancing in Stilettos in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinderjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderjedi/gifts).



> My dearest Kinderjedi, I am so proud of your accomplishments and know you're gonna keep being amazing.

Nothing regular about his visits so far. No way to anticipate when he’d show up.

Once in December, once in January. Twice in February but then she didn’t see him again until the end of April, the trees in the park near her Brooklyn apartment in full bloom. Usually he showed up at night, bruised and battered, but one time she spotted him in the stacks at the library, where she was studying, and he followed her home so she could patch him up. 

By that time, she’d put together a small medical kit in her bathroom; nothing fancy, just first aid and some supplies she ordered from an online survivalist shop. 

Darcy never asked Clint why he came to see her instead of getting properly fixed by competent medical personnel hired to take care of the Avengers and whatever the fuck was left of SHIELD, if he was even a part of that anymore. She didn’t ask him _anything_ , really, and maybe that’s why he kept coming back. She’d patch him up best she could and then they’d fuck, and then he’d head out to another Avenger adventure, she assumed. 

It was enough, Darcy supposed, closing her laptop and closing her eyes, words still swimming through her mind as she tried her best to get comfortable for the night, eleven pounds of selfish fur trying to do the same at the bottom of her bed. 

A hundred women would kill to be in her position, so why complain? And the fucking was so good...

It wasn’t like she had time for more right now, anyway. Her studio apartment, her studies, and Catloaf were all she could handle at the moment, and a broken hero with a death wish didn’t fit into her schedule, not if she was going to get this thesis finished before the end of the summer. 

And yet, she answered the door when he knocked. Half past one, of course it was him, she sighed, opening the door without even looking through the peep hole, hoping he wasn’t too badly hurt. 

He was standing, that was good. Last time, Clint had to lean against the wall for support. “Bathroom,” she told him, turning and heading past the messy bed, her laptop and text books strewn on the floor. The cat followed them in, but stayed a safe distance from Clint; he didn’t quite know what to make of Clint either, who had pulled off his shirt and closed the toilet lid, sitting down so she could see his back.

Long scrape, deeper than she liked but at least it wasn’t bleeding anymore. “Still picking fights with bad guys?” she asked, looking over his back, each scar telling a story that she’d never know. 

“Somethin’ like that,” Clint murmured wryly and she really wanted to know what that meant. “Could use a band-aid, maybe, if you got one.” Someone had started to patch him up, but clearly he’d skipped the medical debriefing - again. “Just a graze, lucky for me they weren’t a great shot.”

Darcy arched a brow. “Someone shot at you?”

“They missed.” She didn’t want to overreact; it was hard, thinking about the danger he put himself in with his ‘job’. 

Darcy wanted him to be comfortable coming here so she cleaned the wound, replacing the bandage without talking, avoiding his eyes as he watched her face. She could tell he expected her to make a big deal about it, but ten minutes later she was all done, pressing some acetaminophen in his calloused hands. “Hungry?” she asked him as he followed her out of the bathroom. 

He wasn’t hungry but he accepted the bottle of beer with a quiet thanks. Settling on the corner of her bed, he spotted some earbuds hanging off her phone. “What’s this?” he asked as he picked them up and listened, scrunching his face in confusion. “Some strange millennial music you kids listen to?”

The age thing again. “Nope,” she answered, “Just something I listen to at night. It’s like low tones and meditative sounds, it helps me relax and fall asleep.” It made the words stay on the page and out of her thoughts. Darcy slid further back onto her small bed, making room for him. “You should try it sometime. It’s pretty soothing.”

“I got something better than that if you need relaxing,” he told her, eyes crinkling mischievously as he slid closer to her, one hand snaking up her body. 

“You’re a letch, Clint Barton,” Darcy told him, but she didn’t push him away, oh God no. 

“Dirty old man, yeah,” he agreed. That didn’t stop her from tugging her shirt off nice and slow just to see the reaction on his face, the way his eyes glazed over when he saw her tits. There was a quiet power there, and right or wrong, she got off on that, how her body made him react. 

She needed this as much as he did, even if Darcy wasn’t quite ready to admit that to herself. 

They were kissing again, and his mouth was on her breasts, tugging at her nipples. Fuck, she groaned, arching her back at the feel of it all, wrapping one leg around her to draw him closer. There’d been no one since the last time he knocked on her door in the middle of the night, no one she’d taken to her bed. Offers, yeah, but turning them down was easier with each passing week. It was enough to wait for this, that strange paradox of wanting to see him but not wanting him to be hurt - but that seemed to be the only time they did this, when he needed a place to lay low, a port in a storm... 

“Hey.” Clint’s eyes were dark, hungry but worried again. “Still with me?” he asked and she realized she had zoned out for a moment. He moved up her body, foil wrapped condom in one hand but the other tangled in her hair, pushing long loose strands out of her face. “Did I lose you there?”

Kissing him, she reached for his face. “Just missed you,” she told him, and the words surprised him as much as her, judging from the look on his face. 

“Liar,” he said coolly, nuzzling her jaw. “Beautiful doll like you...”

One finger on his chin lifted his face up until it looked into his. “I mean it, Barton.” She stared back at waited for the next retort but it never came. Another long minute of staring until she tilted her face up and kissed him and soon he slid deep into her, pulsing over and over until they both lay breathless and spent. 

She held onto him, wishing she didn’t have to let go come sunrise. 

 

Clint was getting dressed when she woke up, still dark outside. Reaching for his boots, he spotted her open eyes and froze, just for a moment. “You know,” he began, speaking low, “they just opened this Thai place across the street from where I live. Supposed to be pretty good.” It was hard to make out his face but he sounded overly casual. 

Big dummy. “What time?” she asked, pulling her t-shirt back on and heading into the bathroom to pee and brush her teeth. 

By the time she got out he was ready to leave, looking exactly like when he showed up a few hours before. “Six?” he asked, brows furrowed as he absently stroked her cat, curled up next to him.

“Six,” she agreed, walking him to the door, one soft and lingering kiss pressed to his mouth. “Text me the address, yeah?”

“Yes ma’am,” he murmured, that smirk back on his face but his eyes - they weren’t laughing. They weren’t sad either and Darcy settled for that confused, unsettled look. 

Pretty sure she wore the same expression. “Bye,” she told him, closing the door behind him and lingering there for a while. 

“Mrow.” 

Darcy laughed, scooping up the feline, glaring up at Darcy with narrow eyes. “Don’t look at me like that. You like him too.” With that, she headed to the kitchen to start her day. 

A busy one, if she was going to spend the evening out with her guy.


End file.
